What Did I Do To Deserve This?
by Kearby28
Summary: Bella is new at Forks High school when she bumps into the breath taking Edward Cullen and both of their worlds are flipped upside down. Will they fall in love? What does fate hold for them? Will hearts be broken? Sorry bad summary but read please!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: What did I Do to deserve this?_

_**Edward's POV:**_

_Why does god hate me so? Of all the people for me to bump into why did it have to be her? I mean it's not I dislike her…cause that's just the problem. I like her too much. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you…" she rambled on. Why was she apologizing to me? I mean I was the one wanting to drink her blood. I thought I was over that, but of course not. I would never be so lucky. " it's okay, umm Bella. Right?" She was the Chief's daughter. "Uh… yes. But how did you know I liked being called Bella?" she questioned. Man she was beautiful! I kept on losing myself in her eyes. Was that normal for vampires... well better question, what about vampires was normal? "Lucky guess." I lied. What was wrong with me? Why was I feeing this way? Why did I have so many questions? I laughed to myself. "Are you okay?" she asked almost with a hint of worry._

_**Bella's POV:**_

_Was he laughing at me?_

_Oh great, now I'm even more self-conscious about my-self. Because not only was I in the presence of the most beautiful man I've ever seen, but he was possibly laughing at me. Story of my life… I started looking at him more closely now. He was not just beautiful… he was perfect. I searched for a flaw, I came up empty handed. "You're new here, right?" his soft velvet voice asked. "Y-e-ss." and of course I just had to stutter. I wonder if he noticed. Oh of course he did. Then the bell rang for us to go to 5__th__ hour. "What's your next class?" he questioned. "Um, Bio. With Mr. Banner." I stated. "Same as me. May I walk you to class, Miss Swan?" he said with a gorgeous crooked smile. I blushed deep scarlet. "Sure." I answered. We walked to class together. Then I walked up to Mr. Banner to sake where to sit when I saw that the only open seat was next to Edward Cullen. "You can go sit with Mr. Cullen." He said before I could even ask. I walked over to the open seat, when I sat down he did my favorite crooked smile. "So we meet again." He said almost sarcastically._


	2. Chapter 2: My Life Is Forever Altured

_Chapter 2: My Life is forever altered…_

_**Edward's POV:**_

"_Bella has been here for weeks, but why do I still feel this way? She's my friend… When I'm away from her I can't relax… I'm constantly thinking about her and worrying. And then there's Mike! Oh Mike! I swear I could kill him for the way he thinks about her and looks at her. Carlisle I don't know what to do. I don't even know what's going on to start out with. And on top of all that she smells better than anything I've ever smelt in all my years!" I explained. Carlisle smiled and it was starting to freak me out. "I think I know what your problem is, Edward… you're in love with Bella." Carlisle said happily. "B-b-but that's impossible. I can't be in love with a human!" I nearly yelled. "And why is that?" Carlisle questioned. "Because she's going to die someday, what would I do then?" I stated very harsh for my nature. "Edward that is not the only answer there is lots of danger here someday we may need to change her if she gets too hurt. They all said that she can be very clumsy." Carlisle reasoned obviously trying to calm me but it had the opposite effect. "No, no no! She will not become a vampire I'd rather her dead than dammed to this because I was to self-centered and greedy to let her go!" I yelled it this time. Then I heard a loud engine turning into our driveway and then remembered that I invited Bella to study with me today. Then I heard my newest to become a vampire brother smell her scent. "Shit! Jasper! No don't do this to her! Walk away, please!" I heard a soft knock on the front door and Jasper slipped out of my arms. DAMNIT! Bella has to be alright I have to protect her… even if it means having to hurt my own brother. It wasn't a job that I ever wanted to face but my world now revolved around Bella. Without her I had no purpose. I tried to save her… but in the end he got too much of a head start. Bella would survive but not in the way it should have been. She would be declared dead for her father's sake and then she would join my family as my adopted sister. Jasper had bitten her and drank some blood until I ripped him off her and boy he was not so happy about that at first. Bella, the love of my life was now writhing in pain and there was nothing I could do about it. No medication would help; no speaking to her to calm her down, no bandages, and no machines could help her now as she was probably crying for someone to just kill her. Although she didn't scream I knew that she would be if she could… it was killing me with each tick of the clock I became more and more senile. I tried to focus on her speedy heart beats to calm me because as long as her heart was beating the venom would spread and she would be okay… to some extent. I still don't know how long it would take me to fully trust Jasper again… I knew he couldn't help it and he would have stopped if he could but still he ruined her life… what if she can't stand it? I'm her creator and she may hate me for what I've done to her even though it kept her from dying. I would understand if she did…_

_**Bella's POV:**_

It felt as if I was being charred alive. It hurt more than anything that I'd ever felt. But the scary thing was is I still didn't know what happened and what happened to me, or most importantly… Edward. I wanted to scream or cry for someone… I wanted Edward he always helped me relax and feel safe for some odd reason. Then I heard an oddly fast beat. It sounded like a heart-beat but it was much too fast. Then as it began to speed up I realized that it was my heart. It began to stutter and I truly thought that it was all over when it stopped so abruptly and I was still okay. Maybe it wasn't my heart… I slowly opened my eyes scared to see what awaited me. Everything was so clear… I could hear and see so clearly it seemed fake. I felt so overwhelmed… what happened to me? "Bella, love are you okay?" said a very familiar husky voice. Oh I was sure that I was dead now because he called me love. "Edward? I'm scared." I said. "I know that it's a lot to take in. But you're alright." He assured me. "Are you alright?" I asked. He chuckled "Yes I'm okay." He said with my favorite crooked smile." What happened to me?" I asked. He looked seriously nervous. "Well?" I pried. "Well, umm… me and my family we're well vampires." He admitted. "Like drinking blood vampires?" I said in shock. "Well yes and no." he said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well we hunt animals instead of humans." He said. "How do I fit into all of this?" I asked now very nervous. "Well you are a vampire now too." He admitted


End file.
